


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi finally mustered up the courage to visit his local coffee shop. And tsuikishima now has a reason to look forward to work.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	Memories

The sun was barely awake when Yamaguchi had ran outside, in hope to catch the last glimpse of the snow. 

The thought of the crystal diamonds, melting at the tip of his tinted red fingers and nose, strung a smile to his face. He stumbled out, barely, clutching his scarf in one hand and his hat in an other. His dark hair complimented the aura of his apartment. 

Grey. Dull. Lifeless.

Tadashi needed an escape. And this one was perfect... 

The sound of the autumn leaves crunching echoed through the forest. Yamaguchi had alas missed the snow,but he refused to be disheartened and so set out to get hot chocolate. The way the leaves seemed to be racing against each other, proudfully presenting their colours made Yamaguchi release a content sigh.

This was it he thought, standing in front of the café he longed to avoid, but today would be the day he would finally get closure and move on. If he was able to. He held his scarf closer to his chest as he pushed the door.

Tsuikishima was bored.

He wasn't only bored but desperate for an escape. An unimaginable groan left his mouth as he continued re-arranging the cakes. 

This job was annoying, he complained to himself once again. He had to deal with people's complaints of when their food wasnt to the best of their "abilities". He scoffed exasperatedly.

He stared mindlessly into the woods that seemed perfectly safe nurtured in the safety of the back window. His fingers played with his bangs, maybe he should dye it white today, he thought.

Nothing ever happened here. That's the way it has always been 

The bell chime went off. Kei turned around at the sound of the opening, a smirk already splitting into his face. 

There in front of him was a boy in dark green hair, covered head to toe. His hair was messy as if he had just been running, his scarf barely hanging off his neck. He looked like a mess. But he looked like a cute mess, Kei thought happily.

The boy kept his head low, his eyes straining on his red converse as if they were the most interesting thing here.

Tsuikishima leant forward propping his elbows on the marble table, his hands cupping his face as he shot a grin towards his direction.

"Do you want anything or are you just going to stand there looking pretty" 

Tch. No response. 

"Are you mute?" he asked raising one eyebrow. 

Again no response. 

So Tsuikishima then did what he does best. 

He shoved his face into the dark-haired'sface. 

Yamaguchi, who to say the least wasn't expecting this, stumbled backwards tripping over his over-bulging scarf. 

Hmph 

Yamaguchi's face contorted into a frown and then a pout. Then soon his entire face was red. As if he wished for the floor to just engulf him. 

Tsuikishima immediately ran to his side trying to not get fired from his job just for flirting. 

Godammit, Kei swore under his breath. 

He knelt at his side, grabbing Tadashi's chin harshly, whilst examining his features. 

He was definitely good-looking. 

Suddenly a small pair of thin hands clasps around Kei's, pulling it away and placing his hands on his side. 

"It's rude to stare" the boy stuttered, his cheeks tinted rose. Although Kei never knew whether it was the winter frost or him that had done so. 

"Ah, so you do speak, "Tsuikishima smirked. 

The young boy merely noded and went on to order a hot chocolate toTsuikishima's dismay. Tsuikishima still kept an eye on him. Something about him fascinated him

" That will 2.89, please" Tsuikishima answered whilst pressing a few buttons that Tadashi eyed carefully. 

"So what's your name" Tsuikishima pressed on.

Again, no response.

Tadashi looked up once more and Kei finally had the opportunity to catch the freckles splattered across Yamaguchi's face. Then he bolted for the door.

Except he wasn't graceful at doing so and before he could leave the cafe the door handle grappled the end of his woolen scarf, sending Tadashi backwards. The last thing he heard was the jingling of the bells and murmured breathing as he landed. 

Silence. Someone who rarely showed their face to Yamaguchi.

Silence. Just how Yamaguchi liked things. When the voices in his head were in a slumber. When the demons hid. 

But never for long.

The boy's voice was drowned out. Everything felt hazy. And just then he felt euphoria.

It ran through his fingertips. Overwhelming all his senses.

But if course all good things must come to an end. Except this one came too quick. Like a licking flame.

Sizzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting this story here, I'll be updating every Tuesday. Um chile... I don't know what else to write I feel awkward. Sorry for the short chapter they'll get longer I swear ;~;


End file.
